1. Field of Invention
This invention is related to detecting a page identification. In particular, this invention is directed towards systems and methods for controlling dynamic content based on a page identification.
2. Description of Related Art
A plethora of systems are available that detect or identify a particular page of a document. In particular, the systems generally involve mechanical switch-based techniques that are prone to false readings, or optical systems that have particular lighting or visual requirements. Alternatively, there are systems that require the reader to perform a specific function, for example, pressing a button, scanning, for example with a pen, a bar code, or passing a page through a reader to identify a page in, for example, a book.
Current page identification techniques require a user to perform an action that is not typical during interaction with a document. Furthermore, current systems are prone to false readings and can be easily affected by environmental conditions.
Accordingly, the systems and methods of this invention embed or otherwise associate identification tags to the paper of a page. A dedicated tag identification reader is affixed, for example, to the binding of, for example, a book. As a page is turned, the tag identification reader detects which pages are within sensible range. Knowing what pages, i.e., identification tags, are in the sensible range of the tag identification reader, the viewed page can be determined. Therefore, the user is able to interact with the document naturally, and is not required to perform any actions that are not typical when interacting with a document, such as a book.
Furthermore, the systems and methods of this invention, since they are capable of accurately detecting a page identification, can further control dynamic content based on the detected page identification. For example, upon detecting the page identification, dynamic content such as music, sound effects, voice recordings, spot lighting, ambient room lighting, effects on a computer, such as dynamic text, colors, patterns, graphics, or the like, temperature, chair motion control, volume control, pan, fade, web page access, or the like, can be activated to enhance the reading experience.
This invention provides systems and methods that detect a page identification.
This invention separately provides systems and methods that control dynamic content based on a detected page identification.
This invention additionally provides systems and methods that allow for page identification without requiring actions from a user beyond that which is required for normal interaction with a document.
These and other features and advantages of this invention are described in or are apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.